War on 2 Worlds
by ShaThief
Summary: When the killing curse struck baby Harry's head something inside him - a spark - ignited and while Voldemort lost was forced into a formless ghost - Harry Potter seemed to just disappear... Moments later, on another plain of existence a team of ninja stumble upon a black haired toddler with a scar on his head, they named him Lee... Rock Lee
1. Chapter 1

"He found us!" James cried out to his wife.

"That Fucking rat - I swear James I will kill him. Hurry, grab the port-key, I'll get Harry" Lilly replied, survival instincts immediately chasing away the anger and rage that was building up at the apparent treachery of Peter.

As she turned to run up the stairs to grab her sleeping child the front door to the house blew in.

"You will not defy me a fourth time little Potters" The cold humourless voice of the Dark Lord rang out form within a cloud of dust that was the remains of the imploded doorway.

James, who was closer to the door, turned face Voldemort in defiance "Lilly - I love you, but you need to take Harry and GO! I will try to hold him off as long as I can".

In James's hand was the port-key amulet glowing a faint blue - indicating an anti-por-tkey ward was in place, rendering the trinket almost less then useless.

Lilly, seeing the blue glow and recognising their situation for what it was whispered one last goodbye before turning to run back upstairs to Harry.

Throughout this little exchange the cold yellow eyes of the dark lord remained fixed impassively on the man before him "Do you really think you can stand between Lord Voldemort and the prize he seeks?"

James didn't blink – he was one of the most powerful and resourceful Aurors in the ministry and had fought off and countered the Death Eaters plans three times so far – and that three times more than most other Aurors can hold a claim to.

With a wave of his wand the floor fell out from under Mr Potter causing him to fall into the newly created crater in his living room - and in the process loosing his grip on his wand.

In that moment James knew he was finished all his raining and experience was useless – he didn't even get a chance to loose a single spell.

"Avada Kedevra" in a green flash and three seconds James Potter was dead.

The steps creaked almost as if in pain as the shadowy figure of the Slitherin heir crept up to the nursery. His aura of pulsing black magic was oozing out of him swirling and writhing in response to the merest thought of the Dark Lord – with less then a conscious shrug his magic reached out and the door to the nursery flung itself open as he stalked into the room.

"Please not Harry, not Harry - Take m,me instead" Lilly cried out in sheer desperation, positioning herself in front of the cot as if her being physically in the way would help in holding back the embodiment of evil from reaching her son.

This proved ineffective as Voldemort merely flicked his wrist causing a ghostly black arm of shadowy magic to reach out and fling the red haired witch through the wall and out the side of the house.

Slowly the dark lord peered over the edge of the cot and looked down at the still sleeping form of a toddler "so you're the one prophesised to end me? I am sorry little wizard but I can't let you live"

Pointing his wand at the toddlers head Voldemort whispered "Avada Kedevra"

Bright green eyes sprung open as the sickly green beam of death raced the few inches towards him. In that split second young Harry's subconscious mind recognised that, knew that he was about to die and even though his conscious mind was too young to understand concepts like life and death - his subconsciousness and his soul knew it didn't want to die.

The immanent thread of death ignited a spark within the toddler and without knowing what was going on he blinked out of existence and through the Blind Eternities, unknowingly plainswalking away to another world on another plain.

Lilly was wrought with sorrow as she lay on her back in the garden - staring up at the hole in her second floor wall that she just flew through.

All motivation to get up or move escaped her - her son, her life, her husband, her only reason to resit, to carry on - all snuffed out in sixty seconds.

She heard the cruel words that evil creature said to her son - the last words he would ever hear, came from that monsters mouth.

She was on the ground when she heard the dreaded killing curse and watched the flash of blinding light signalling the death of her son.

The ear piercing scream she heard next was not what she had expected though. The Dark Lords scream of obvious pain and terror pierced through her shock riddled brain and woke her up - she lunged back up and into the house.

She ran straight past the crater in the living room - stopping herself from looking in and seeing the corps of her husband as she bounded up the stairs.

What she saw through the open door way was a sight that would never stop haunting her nightmares for as long as she lived.

Her son was fading out of existence while the Dark Lord screamed out in pain as his body seemed to consumed, burning from what appeared to be invisible flames.

And a moment later there was nothing - her son was gone the dark lord was gone, his clothing were crumpled in a bunt pile left on the floor.

Lilly collapsed again, curling into the feudal position she just froze silently crying for everything that she lost in that one cruel minuet.

That was how Dumbledore and Sanpe found her hours later the next morning.

Apparently, Severous was with the Death Eaters when Voldemort left, and when he didn't return they felt through the dark mark that something was wrong.

Some of the fanatical Death Eaters turned on Peter and ripped him to pieces blaming the rat for leading their Lord into a trap - the less fanatical or more level headed ones started working on their alibis or legal defences - Others simply fled.

There were a few that would not give up on their master so easily and were sure that he still lived. They were the ones that tore through the country side and into Germany to plan and gather strength – awaiting a time to return and welcome back their master.

Lilly listened to Snape's report with glassy eyes - her son was dead, Voldemort was dead, James was dead - She knew that the world found that a fair trade but she couldn't get past the fact that they were dead and she wasn't.

~~~On another Plain~~~

"Sensei, Look" Kakashi called out to his teacher.

In a flash the tall blond Jounin was at his students side "It looks like another abandoned child - probably orphaned in the war. Bring him with us to Konoha, the least we can do is try to give the kid a better chance at life growing up."

A young girl with red tattoos on her face picked up the crying toddler "Awwh, look his head is bleeding" She quickly sat down and cleaned out the wound and began to heal it with a bit of her Chakra.

With a gasp she exclaimed " It's a lightning bolt? A scratch like that doesn't happen by accident… What kind of twisted fuck would think it was a good idea to sit down one day and carve this into the kids head?" she asked pleadingly to her team. At the looked of resigned sadness for her sensei she knew that there were some things that simply couldn't be explained and human cruelty was just one of them. Turning back to the child she cooed – "Sorry little man I cant seem to get rid of the scar but I hope I did stop it from hurting."

"What should we call him - and no Bolty or lightning references, I'm sure he will have enough issues growing up with a scar like that on his little head."

Minato looked down in pride at the maternal instincts of his student "How about a strong name for a strong boy to survive in these tough times. Let's call him Rock Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

Yes - Lee the green beast of the leaf

Hi Guys welcome back and sorry for the delay, I am trying a new writing style so please tell me what you think

**Chapter 1**:

As the sand covered my head my whole life flashed before my eyes.

I saw myself as a child again thinking back to my earliest memories.

I grew up in an orphanage in a village called "Konoha" The Village Hidden in the leaves. At the time, Konoha was arguably the most powerful and largest of the five great shinobi villages – each of which was ruled by a 'Kage'. The Kage was essentially the general of these military states and was more often then not the most powerful ninja in the village.

These villages were run and governed by ninja – a creed that valued secrecy, manipulation, and deception – a culture that trained their children in the most effective and efficient ways to commit murder, when other children were still learning to ride a bike.

Considering these values it was unsurprising that these five powerful villages were almost always at war.

In my orphanage I was told that I had been found as a baby in the forests outside the village by a team of ninja being lead by the legendary Fourth Hokage and that he personally saved my life and gave me my name - Lee.

I grew up watching as these ninja performed remarkable feats; wielding powers and abilities that looked like magic - I could hardly wait for my sixth birthday when I could finally be tested to join the ninja academy.

In Konoha, at six years old all the children of the village are tested for their chakra types and potential. Those who show the strongest potential are then enrolled into the ninja academy to begin their proper ninja training.

The villages open-door policy of including even civilian born children that showed the smallest signs of potential meant that Konoha had the largest roster of active shinobi of all the elemental countries. While in some of the other ninja villages it was left to the ninja clans to train their children in the secret techniques of their family in Konoha they took a broader approach.

The other villages would often sneer and look down their noses at the 'quantity over quality' attitude that Konoha takes and the nearly blasphemous ideology of entrusting those outside the clans with knowledge of chakra and ninjutsu… But Konoha has won every war it has fought in so far because they have the numbers and they know how to use them right.

From a young age Konoha ninja are taught how to work together and through cunning and teamwork they are trained to take out ninja that are far stronger than them – something that most clan born ninja can't comprehend - that their superior breeding and skill could be overcome so easily.

Absentmindedly I notice that even in a split-second recap of my whole life my mind is still wandering … So where was I, right the tests.

These tests involved a fierce looking ninja coming into each classroom with a stack of papers and a needle. Just imagine a room full of six year old children and a hulking giant of an assassin – with a needle. In any other world the kids would be screaming the parents would be terrified and the school would likely have been shut down… But in Konoha, this was normal.

Not a single child spoke out of turn, they each stood in silence lined up and waited for the masked ninja to address the class.

He then proceeded to explain that because they haven't had any training to call fourth their chakra he would need to 'guide' the chakra out of them – hence the needle. Apparently when a child is injured their chakra naturally gathers there to help heal it.

He then lifted up one of the little squares of papers he brought with him.

"This, is a special type of paper that can absorb even that little bit of chakra you release and indicate to us your elemental affinities and your overall chakra potential."

With that little explanation the ninja began with the first child in the room. Pricking the finger of Hyuuga Neji he held the static boys finger to the page – all the children watched as the slip of paper swelled, sagged and began to drip. The ninja announced that it was a sign of the water element – a norm for the Hyuuga clan.

As the ninja made his way around the room some of the children produced simular water effects or earth but most of the class had turned their pages to ash in a flash of flame indicative of the fire element.

There were a few who had less impressive results from the special chakra pages – only managing to get the page to smoke up a bit rather then burst into flames or others who only succeeded in getting a corner wet - These children were sadly told that they didn't have the necessary chakra potential to join the ninja academy.

When it was finally my turn I was practically jumping out of my skin in excitement.

Thinking back I was such a fool, I remember thinking a mile a minuet _'I cant decide what element I want to be – I read about wind element and how powerful it could be – no one in the class so far had wind, it would be really cool to be unique – lightning wouldn't be bad too – only one other guy had lightning, ooo but fire everyone has fire but fire is sooo powerful and we are in the land of fire…. What will it be what will it be…. Is it my turn yet. Finally my turn.'_

Ready with his hand out waiting for the needle.

At this point there was less attention on the ninja as he made his way through the room – most of the children have already been tested and had broken off into groups to talk. Plan and compare their "awesomeness" and brag with each other about their future ninja careers.

But offcourse my test was different – the chakra sensory paper didn't swell with water or burn with fire – it didn't crumble or crinkle – it didn't split with the air element… It just glowed.

The instructor watched in silent surprise as my chakra didn't show any elemental affinity at all – but it showed that there was chakra there, and it seemed like there was a lot of it too. But if it couldn't be channelled into an element it couldn't be used in jutsu – and a ninja that cant do ninjutsu is a ninja with a serious handicap that could put himself and his team at serious risk.

This was the first time in Konoha's history of a completely un-elemental result – people have shown affinity for more than one element – there have even been rare cases where people show the affinity for all the elements – but never has there been a child with absolutely no elemental alignment… not even a bit of smoke or a browned corner of the page – it glowed but remained whole and fundamentally unchanged…. Yay me, isn't it great to be special!

"I am sorry lil guy – you have some good looking chakra but without any elemental alignment it will be mostly useless"

My eyes grew wide "But I have chakra – you can see it so what if I didn't make it spark or anything – I have more chakra in my blood then anyone else here."

My cries were starting to draw the attention of the other children forcing the ninja to elaborate.

"Look kid I am a ninja not a theorist but I will try to explain the best I can – think of chakra like a fire in a dark room, the fire keeps the room light and warm – but to use that light or warmth outside there needs to be a window." He pointed to some of the children who had some of the stronger effects. "These 'windows' are the elemental affinities that can direct your chakra from 'inside' the room/you to the outside." He pointed to the small group of kids that were huddled sadly off to one side of the room, "Otheres have a 'window' but their 'fire/chakra' is to small of a flame to shine through." The ninja turned back to me and said sadly "I am sorry, you are the first person I have ever met, to be honest the first one I ever heard of that has no such 'window' at all."

I was six years old, but I was smart enough to comprehend that this man was trying to deny me of my goals, that he was telling me I wouldn't be able to succeed in my dream of becoming a powerful shinobi.

Even at six I knew I couldn't let him make that decision for me.

"If my fire is locked in my room with no heat or light escaping out of the windows them my room will be the hottest and brightest room in the village! And no one will stop me from reaching my goal and becoming a powerful shinobi – no matter what!"

As I called out I felt a flood of power coursing through my veins, pumping from my heart and out to my arms and legs, the world seemed to slow as I leaped at this ninja.

In a blink I was in the air having jumped of the chair and bounced off the wall I found myself aiming a kick at the back of this ninja's head.

Again I was six and he was a seasoned killer… he blocked my attack without any conscious thought – then froze as he held me extended by the foot he caught.

He seemed to stare at me for a long time with blood red spinning eyes that felt like they were seeing straight through my soul.

Finally he released me "You make a good point little one, with that much power and energy in you, you might make a passable ninja, I'll give you a chance kid – go join your friends to sign up for the ninja academy."

As I rolled to my feet I saw Hikari trying to sneak up on the ninja, he must of thought that he could try and weasel his way into the academy too. I mean I get it, from his perspective I was rejected – attacked the guy and got allowed in, why shouldn't it be the same for him?

Even before the ninja turned around I knew that it was useless Hikari didn't have nearly enough chakra to become a ninja, an entirely different kind of weakness. But at least he cared enough to try… I think he ended up working in the Hokages administration team, writing up contracts and proposals, he was a clever guy and possibly had a greater impact to the safety and prosperity of the village than most average ninja could hope for.

It's kinda funny looking back at how everything kinda did work out in the end, well maybe not everything…

I remember only bits and pieces from the next few years of my life – I get more of an emotion and general feel then any specific memories.

I was ten years old now as I made my way to the academy. Over the last few years I had learnt a lot – not a lot of ninja techniques mind you, I learnt a lot about the ninja world, culture and the way things work here.

It seems that even Konoha guard their secret techniques and training to only be shared within a clan family. Even the basics for a foundation knowledge of chakra and jutsu was a secret buried beneath stories of history, politics and biographies.

As soon as I recognised that they were withholding and burying information I took it upon myself to discover why.

It didn't take me long to go through the graduated students records to identify that only about 35% or so of the students that graduate from the academy end up on the roster of active Gennin on a ninja team. Every year the number varied a little, on a good year it got close to 50% and on other years it could be as low as 20%. The number that didn't change though was the 50% of students who DIDN'T make a squad – even of the best years going back to the start of Konoha's recorded history there was always about 50% of the class that were shipped off to join the samurai ranks of the Damio's army.

What these record reviled (while not being explicitly written) was what fell through the cracks – how may of these students defected to enemy villages or bandit camps bringing their Konoha training with them?

Once I recognised this everything else fell into place. Only the top tier students became Konoha ninja so the academy was set up so that only the best students would learn anything.

The ninja academy's curriculum was deceptively hidden in plain sight only shifted to the left. The history lessons of one nation or another was read out in a boring monotonous generic story. Only the most focused (from a ninja's perspective) looked past that to learn and memorise the value of the lesson, the maps, the clan families, the various signature abilities along with trade routs and historical political alliances.

The examination structure required students to recall the least significant detail of a story. This frustrated most of the class, only the top tier recognised the memory challenge and the hidden objective beneath it, and they adapt their answers to elaborate how that insignificant detail could (in some abstract scenario) be a vital piece of life or death information.

A year in I was confident that I could tell who in the room saw through the teachers ruse and who was simply sitting here waiting to be shipped off to the Damio's army.

Some of the more clever students seemed like they were trying to hide their knowledge or skills, I didn't really see any point in doing this… Well in truth my case was a bit unique.

Because of my "special Chakra problem" I needed to be clearly ahead in every other area to justify my position in the class. I worked my ass off and it showed in every physical challenge I was in the top of the class. Obstacle courses, hand to hand combat, weapons training I worked myself bloody.

The only one who could beat me in any of these things was that damn Hyyuga Negi. I would work, sweat and bleed for every inch of progress but with one look that Hygga kid would analyse everything around him and with a calm and precise ease he would beat my every score.

He was a worthy rival, and the thing is – I know he was still holding back.

I knew if I could earn his respect, a natural born genius, then the rest of the village wouldn't be too hard to follow.

The only problem was that he seemed to hate me.

Everyone knew about my little chakra problem but most of the kids seemed to move past it. We were seven and eight year olds, no one knew any ninjutsu so my lack of ability didn't stick out so much.

But Neji was different, every time he saw me training or working hard on a particularly difficult mauver he would get this strange condescending look in his mono-white eyes and sometimes I think I caught him mumble something like "why bother."

At first he really pissed me off – he was some clan prince that was acting all high and mighty as if he was kami's gift to the ninja world – but over the years I started to watch him… there was something terribly wrong with that apathetically emotionless kid – I wasn't going to take anything he had to say personally.

I made it my goal – his condescension was my encouragement.

But even with my rivalries and my need to demonstrate my physical skill there were still some things that I needed to keep secret, things that weren't my secret to share that I kept only to myself.

When I turned nine I was approached by one of the older kids in the class – he was one of the guys who I thought was in on the secret training but was hiding his skills. He was a quiet kid, I don't think I had ever seen him say as much as a word to anyone – even the teachers don't call on him with questions, they seemed content to just leave him in the corner of the classroom to draw in his little pad.

But now this kid had approached me and invited me to follow him home after school. There was something about the way he said it that I knew it wasn't an invitation as much as a summon.

Reluctantly I followed him after the last class ended.

**A/N**

**Okay I decided to stop here, not really the end of the chapter but wanted to post something to ease my way back into writing after way too long away from the keyboard.**

**So tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

That night my life changed, I was introduced to Danzo and the hidden ugly side of the village.

In Danzo's words the "Leaf is only as strong as the trees roots are deep"

Thinking back I am sure that even then he was stretching the leaf metaphor thing a little bit too far but I did get his point. in a world where everyone is trained to be cunning, manipulative, and deadly it makes sense to have an elite squad hidden but available to take care of anyone who grows too ambitious.

Thinking back I should have realised that the Uchiha clan and the ANBU were already there to serve that function – well the Uchiha clan is kind of a moot point at this stage but they were there at the time…

The ROOT division, as Danzo explained it to me, was implemented at the founding of the village to protect the Hokage and to protect the village from the Hokage if he ever became a risk to the villages' safety.

I realize now (off course, when it's too late to do anything bout it) how much Danzo has twisted the interpretation as to when the Hokage is posing danger to the village to mean if the Hokage chooses to lead the village in a more peaceful or merciful way then Danzo is comfortable with…

But all this brilliant insight came way too late, in our first meeting I was a foolish young ninja in training working my ass off to impress everyone and to show the world that even without being able to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu I could be a powerful and capable shinobi.

And Danzo gave me exactly what I wanted. Recognition.

He asked me why I was working so hard to surpass my natural limitations, and I told him – that there was nothing I wouldn't do, no obstacle I couldn't overcome to reach my goals – I was determined to prove that hard work and dedication would surpass any genetic advantage of the other ninja.

I swore to him that I would become a powerful shinobi that the village would respect and remember for generations to come…

This caused a smile to stretch across his scared face (again that creepy smile should have sent me packing… but my passion blinded me).

He grilled me for a bit testing my resolve and finally offered to assist in my goals if I would assist in his. - Again, looking back I should f asked him to clarify what his goals were.

I agreed without a second thought and from that day until I finished at the academy three years later I trained in the catacombs of Konoha with the ROOT division.

Over those years they pushed me hard – I was forced to go months without food - trained to survive as long as possible with the smallest amounts of food, water, or sleep.

I was pushed to and beyond the limitations of my physical body – I was taught how to force open the chakra gates to gain temporary access to the full potential of my muscle and chakra power.

But most importantly they taught me how to kill my heart and emotions – to commit murder without question. I was trained to see everything around me in one of 3 categories – a weapon, a threat or a target. These assassination missions and death battles put a new realism to the training I was doing and slowly helped me sink into the "emotionless ROOT mode" that was encouraged within the division.

Essentially, they taught me how to survive and serve in the ninja world.

Over the years of training I did noticed a higher level of monitoring on my progress than on any of the other initiates, it seemed like Danzo had an unhealthy obsession with my "little chakra problem" and was studying it, working on either trying to fix it or perhaps to replicate it.

My lack of elemental affinity was tested in every conceivable direction. Apparently even Genjutsu and illusions all stem from blue or water element chakra and are such also beyond my capabilities.

I remember it being painful when Danzo got the idea that if I can't produce them I might be able to absorb elemental energy – being zapped by lightning and thrown through fireballs was not the most fun part of my training.

But I was able to do anything that involved just pure chakra – walking up walls – running across rivers, theses things came easy to me.

Operating seals – now this was awesome, I still couldn't channel my chakra out of my body independently - as I learned when I was six, chakra naturally swarms to an open wound and through your blood…putting 2 and 2 together I was able to – with a small cut – activate explosive tags or storage seals almost as easily as any other ninja.

Danzo never gave up on his experiments though, he was convinced that this 'uniqueness' in my chakra must give some kind of advantage in some other way to compensate for the extreme weaknesses.

So far the search has come up with nothing.

It wasn't until after I graduated from the academy and was placed on a team with Guy Sensei, Neji and TenTen that Danzo attempted to cash in on his side of our three year old agreement. – I was to play the role of a sleeper agent and be vigilantly ready to capture the DNA of Hyuuga Neji – I was instructed to collect blood and sweat samples as regularly as inconspicuously as possible… and when the time came assist in handing him over to a female operative to collect a sperm sample. (Again, at the time this didn't feel like I was betraying anyone, the Hyuuga kid was a dick and I was under orders by a Konoha council member… it all made sense to me at the time).

At this point I was the embodiment of the perfect ROOT ninja – powerful fast and loyal to the leaf, but hidden in plain sight on a simple gennin squad.

It has been over a year since I last exchanged words with Neji, somehow after all my training with Danzo I didn't feel the need to compete with a 12 year old (I know I was 12 too… but when you loose count of the corpses you created your age is a less meaningful number).

He still beat me in our sparring sessions – I am sure I would win if I took it seriously… but these were friendly sparring matches with classmates not deathbattles so I kept my power levels in check.

He seemed to just think that I gave up on my goals of "Surpassing my fated position in life" or some such rubbish – I just stopped caring about his opinion.

TenTen the girl on the team was just your typical female ninja – they traditionally play supportive roles or medium to long-range to stay out of the more physical combat scenarios. True to form TenTen was a ranged weapons user – she was pretty good for her age but it was all long range combat with limited physical strength.

It made sense to pare the 2 together Neji a master in close range hand to hand combat equip with eyes that can see forever and TenTen who can cover him from afar. – I don't know what my role on the team will be yet but I am willing to go along with it.

Guy-Sensei was the biggest enigma I have ever come across – he radiated power but was the most flamboyantly cheerful ninja I ever met. His very existence threatened to question everything I learnt over the years in ROOT training.

I was painfully trained to suppress all emotion as the only path to success in a shinobi career… But here was a Jounin – one of the most powerful in the village who was genuinely happy – a person who wore his emotions on his sleeve and was not afraid of letting them out and overtaking him.

From the moment we met it I knew that Guy sensei was the perfect sensei for me. A powerful self made ninja that worked ghis ass of to earn the title of being the village's tijutsu master. I know that my training with ROOT was at a higher level then anything anyone else would have considered possible but Guy made training fun – something I forgot was possible.

After only a few weeks of training with team Guy my emotionless mask was starting to slip – his enthusiasm was simply infectious.

And the way he accepted my chakra handicap – by vowing to avoid using chakra himself to prove the power of hard work! I mean this went far beyond the simple "recognition" that Danzo was offering and was more empathetically encouraging.

Guy wasn't just humouring me while studying my every move looking for hidden powers to exploit, he was genuinely happy to be training and helping me become powerful using martial arts alone.

So its not hard to believe that after only eight weeks of this intensively emotional training my mask was starting to slip.

Now for those who don't know a slipping mask is the worst possible thing – because it severely highlights the existence of said mask.

So when Guy sensei presented me with my new green body suit to – as he put it "allow the power of my youth shine forth" He noticed my conflicting personas and the emotionless mask I was trying to hide behind.

In a flash the overly optimistically happy Guy was replaced with the hardened shinobi that assisted the Leafs victories in the last two wars.

He confronted me and under his inescapable stare I cracked and admitted to my secret training and mission for the ROOT division.

My confession did not seem to surprise him as much as I thought it would – he seemed to have noticed the way I held myself back in my sparring sessions and came to a similar conclusion himself.

When I admitted the mission Danzo had instructed me with upon joining the team Guy became angry – and I have to tell you that he is not the kind of person you want to see angry – he is someone who expresses every little emotion to the millionth percentile, so when he is pissed off it feels like a 'wrath of god' being dropped on the battlefield.

He marched me straight to the Hokages office to tell the story again to the commanding general of Konoha.

I remember that meeting as just waves of fear and awe – I don't have any clear recollection of what I said or how he reacted but the fallout as a result of my debriefing was the complete shutdown and banning of the entire ROOT division and a much greater scrutiny placed on Danzo.

It seemed like the Hokaga (and Guy) put the pieces together rather quickly – It was widely known that the Stone village coveted the Byakugan abilities and have already failed in one attempt to capture and harvest the Hyuuga eyes – an attempt that cost the life of Neji's father…

This unhealthy intrest in the bloodline led them to the belief that Danzo may have been a part of that attempt and was now planning a backup plan to deliver the "all seeing eyes" to another village.

Over the next few months I went through an emotional transformation – I vowed to disassociate myself with Danzo and the ROOT division as much as possible and to model myself in my sensei's image.

I donned the green spandex and began to express my emotions as much as possible – at the start I had to force it a little being so used to repressing any and all emotion… but the ore I let it out , the less I cared what other people thought and the more fun I had.

I know this is silly to say but who would of thought being optimistically happy could feel so good – and as Guy was training me, channelling your emotions through your fists can make them powerful.

And then it happened – six months into my training with team guy I found myself in the Curry of Life dinner while on a mission. I was happy and I remember myself thinking that I would like nothing more that for this moment to last forever – me, with a supportive team and a loving sensei – and a giant bowl of the worlds greatest curry…

It's the little things that I find bring out the most joy in my life – but the tears in my eyes were only partially the currys fault – I was just lost in my emotions the way Guy sensei showed me.

And just like that I felt an odd tingling run down my arms and through my chopsticks – and the next thing I know my empty bowl is full again for me to just continue eating.

I didn't make a scene and just kept my head down and piled food into my mouth – but I knew that what I did was not a jutsu – it must have been magic of some other kind – a kind that I didn't know if I was ready to share with my team.

It is kinda ironic though – the potential and power that Danzo knew I had buried in me was only accessible through extreme emotion – the kind of thing he worked so hard training me to repress…

Over the next few months I experimented with this power - at times it helped boosted my normal fighting abilities - letting me move just a little bit faster. Other times I have found myself calling on this magic to pull things to me if out of reach... but what really shocked me and demonstrated my serious lack of understanding this thing is when I shattered a training post only for it to reassemble itself a moment later.

I knew there was potential here - I just hope I have time to work it all out.

As Gaara's sand compressed around me, my final thought was about how different my life would have been if Danzo knew about my magic and trained me to use it to escape a situation like this.

As shameful as it is to admit, when I heard Gaara call out "Sand Burial" all I cried out with everything I had in me – "I want my MUMMY"

The sand fell to the floor – like every one of Gaara's executions there was no body left – only Gaara notice that there was no blood in his sand either.

Lee collapsed to the floor in a large stone room lined with floating candles.

The tall bearded man who stood before a flaming cup at the head of the room was looking between the newly arrived green clad youth and the impossible fourth slip of paper that the goblet had just sit out.

With reluctant curiosity mixed he read out the name of their world's long dead savoir "Harry Potter?"


End file.
